Pouringfall
Pouringfall is a dark brown tabby tom with fluffy, almost kit-like, fur. Description Appearance Pouringfall is a rather fluffy tom, making him look quite kit-like. He is an average-sized tom with strong legs. His fluffy pelt is soft to the touch, and is a dark muddy-brown color with black stripes. His tail is long and feathery, but has a rougher texture. Pouringfall's pelt is difficult to groom, but he grooms it because he wants to stay clean, even if it takes him some time. Pouringfall has a dash of snow-white fur on his chest, and his front paws are snow-white. On his rear legs, snow-white reaches up from his toes to his knees. His belly fur is soft and also a snow-white color. Pouringfall has long, white whiskers on his dark brown muzzle. His teeth are long and sharp, but don't poke out from his muzzle. His claws are sharp and an average size, because he keeps them filed down on trees. Pouringfall's bone structure is strong and sturdy, making his bones harder to break. His paws are massive and webbed, made for swimming. His ears are an average size, and a bit curved at the tips. Pouringfall's eyes are a bright, welcoming, sea-blue color. Around his clue eyes, there's a ring of green on the outside, giving them a blue-green appearance. His muzzle is larger than most cat's, and soft to the touch. His nose is a pale brown color, along with his paw-pads. Personality Pouringfall is a loyal warrior to AutumnClan, but not so loyal to his family (as in parents). Though his mother was leader, and his father was a loyal warrior, he shows little respect to both, most likely because they went separate ways. Pouringfall talked little to his sister, and often walked alone. If he was with others, it was often clanmates, not his mother, father, or sister. He isn't antisocial, he is quite chatty with his clanmates, just not his parents or sister. Pouringfall listens to orders and follows them, and rarely changes the orders given to him. Pourinfall, like most cats, dream of being deputy. But unlike most cats, he dreams of only being deputy, and not leader, because he doesn't want to take on the challenging tasks of a leader, believing that he may endanger his clanmates' lives. Pouringfall is a brave and bold tom, sometimes a bit too much of a dare-devil. He shows no fear when battling others, whether it's a cat or a badger, he gives it his all. Pouringfall dislikes quitting, and can be sassy when he's in arguments. He's defensive tom, and can sometimes get a bit too carried away. He never seems to back down from a fight, no matter the enemy. Skills and Abilities Pouringfall is a talented battler due to his strong build and sharp teeth and claws. His teeth and claws cause great wounds and can send his opponent(s) fleeing. His brave and loyal personality keep him in battle, making him fight until he is given the order to stop. Pouringfall's strong bone-structure makes it harder for a cat or other animal to break his bones. His sharp teeth and claws help him get a better grip on his enemies. Pouringfall's webbed paws also make him a talented swimmer. With his webbed paws, Pourinfall swims in the water with ease, and swims with great speed. His thicker, long pelt helps water not reach his skin, so he stays warmer while swimming. Pourinfall's strong legs help him leap off the ground in the water when needed, like if he's in water that is too deep. Life Kithood Adulthood & Adolescence Pedigree Son: Cranefeather - Living Mother: Mudstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Falconscreech - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: Creekstone - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Uncle: Adder - Living Aunt: Burstflower - Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Brother: Hammett - Living Half-Sisters: Smallpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Heronpaw - Status Unknown Mitepaw - Status Unknown Midnightpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sheeppaw - Status Unknown Relationships Family Mudstar, Falconscreech, & Creekstone Pouringfall has little care for his parents and sister. He didn't spend much time with them, for Falconscreech disappeared and broke up with Mudstar who was too busy being a leader. Unlike most cats, he doesn't feel "cool" for having a mother as a leader, since she never spent motherly time with him. His father rarely talked to him, and Creekkit only spent time with other kits. Pouringfall has a strong dislike for his parents for breaking up, and he doesn't care much for his sister because he barely seemed to know her. Friends Bronzeleaf: Pouringfall and Bronzeleaf are quite friends. Some cats seem to have a disliking to Bronzeleaf because he's a tortie tom, but Pouringfall never seems to mind. He thinks Bronzeleaf's a loyal friend, and he enjoys talking to the tom since they occasionally seem to have common interests. They occasionally bicker and fight like most friends, and they can get sick of each others attitude, but they tend to stick together. Though lately, Pouringfall has kept himself away from Bronzeleaf, noticing that the tom has been rather distant. Of course, Pouringfall has been trying to warm back up to the tom, but he is often given a cold response. Pouringfall longs for their old friendship, as it seems that Bronzeleaf is becoming a completely different tom. Snailpaw: Quotes Images Life Character Pixels Trivia * He's based off a cat Silverw saw at the Humane Socity. * He has set the record of Apprentices, having 3 at a time.